Nonstop Rumors
by IfntChisei0428
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are transferees on a school in Japan.When they separated and went to their rooms,Alfred introduces himself and noticed a guy staring at him angrily.What will happen? -with extras about Matthew and other characters- Shounen-Ai Content!
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia- Allied Force UKxUS**

**Warning: Shounen-ai Content! This fanfic is made just for fun and this is also somewhat short. Our main character is Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones. There are also some extras for the other characters. Some of them are still Shounen-ai, and some of them are not, like Maria X Arthur. (Teehee) I love them so much that I made this fanfic! Please Comment/review whether you liked the story or not. ^-^**

**Note: I am not as good as the other authors, but my only priority is to deliver my own story for people to be entertained. My English grammar is only an average, so please forgive me if I have some wrong grammar. Correct me please! Ne? *smiles* Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams are siblings. They decided to enter into a prestigious school in Tokyo, Japan. Alfred looks smart, even though his intelligence is low. He also likes inventing stuffs, like some mysterious utensils. Alfred is a cheerful and an energetic man.<p>

Unlike his brother, Matthew. Matthew is really an intelligent guy than his brother. He is a quiet guy and an easygoing man. Alfred has a lot of friends because of his personality, while his brother Matthew is all alone. Actually, Matthew was only forced to enter the school in Japan because Alfred doesn't know anything at that time.

Matthew has no choice, so he accepted it. The time has come for them to go into their new school. They have entered the schools' gate and got separated. When the bell has rang, Alfred waited outside their classroom. The teacher greeted everyone in the classroom and called their attention.

"Uhmm, everyone! Today you will have a new classmate. He came from America. Alfred, please come in." The entire students' looks at him while his entering. And then, they have started gossiping at each other softly.

"Good Morning Everyone! My name is Alfred Jones and I came from America. My hobbies are inventing stuffs, and I hate supernatural phenomenon. My favorite food is… HAMBURGER! That's enough~~ Pleased to meet you! Please take care of me from now on!

All the students gave him a round of applause and they looked like they have liked him, except from the person who just gave him a cold stare. He seems like he wasn't well entertained at his introduction and just ignored what's going on into their classroom.

Alfred noticed him. "It seems like he hates me, eh? Maybe I should talk to him later to fix this problem!" he thought. The teacher called his attention and greeted him. All of the students applauded again and greeted him too.

The teacher called their attention and stopped the loud din. "That's enough; all of you are becoming noisy already. Okay, now, for your sit… Oh there you go, please sit into that vacant chair right next into the windows. That's all, after that we will start the homeroom class."

Alfred sat and greeted the students around him. All of them greeted him too and they became close to Alfred. But the person right next to him isn't responding into his greetings. "Hello there! What's your name? Let's be friends, okay?"

The guy next to him still hasn't respond to him. But what that guy did is gaze at him angrily. "Humph" Alfred got shocked and felt hurt, since that is the first time that someone has ignored him. Alfred pouted and then some of the students pitied him.

After an hour, the homeroom class has finished. It's time for them to have their recess. Suddenly, someone patted Alfred's shoulder. "It must be hard for you isn't? Dealing with that kind of guy… Does it make you angry-aru?

Alfred noticed him and stared at him. "You mean the person right next to me right? The one with some strange eyebrows… err… Well, sort of… Wait, how did you know it? Is he always like that to all the students? "

"Well, yes he's the one that I'm referring to-aru. His name is Arthur Kirkland; he came from England-aru. He was quiet, but when you spoke to him, you won't be able to say anything. As if he was putting up a curse. Oh yeah, he is well-known as "the sharp-tongued gentleman" since it's a good name for him-aru."

"Sharp-tongued gentleman? Why? Uhmm… actually, I'm sort of disturbed about you… Why do you always say "-aru" and what is your name bro?"

"My name is Wang Yao and I am from China. Actually, that's how we say in the Japanese stereotype… Now to the topic, he was called a sharp-tongued gentleman because he is sometimes cynical and she ignores people, in an irritable way-aru."

"Oh, I see… Now I fully understand… Hmm… Thank you for telling me about it, Wang Yao! Oh yeah, as my gratitude… here's a hamburger that I bought, don't worry it's my treat… please eat it well~! Bye Bye~!"

"Thanks-aru~! Hmmm… it looks delicious… *chomp* mmm… yummy… maybe I should try to cook this when I got home-aru…" Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and get his hamburger which made him angry.

"What the-! What are you doing to my food-aru? Give me back my hamburger-aru! Ivan! I'm not scared at you! I'll really kill you-aru!

"I'm eating it, can't you see? Kolkolkolkol" Wang Yao got angry and scolded him, but it looks like Ivan doesn't hear anything and continue to ignore him. "Ivan…Ivan… You… DIE NOW-ARU!" Wang Yao punches him and ran. Ivan felt pain. "I-it hurts… I want some vodka… VODKA~!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Alfred's Scene-<strong>

"Whew… For now, I was able to fully understand the reason behind that nickname… Hehehe, Sharp-tongued gentleman, eh… As far as I remember… His name is Arthur Kirkland… What should I do to make him my friend?"

Alfred is thinking deeply at that time. But when he saw the store he was searching for, he suddenly forgot what he is planning all about and bought so many of… hamburgers…

"This is for all of them! Wait, I should take some too!" *chomp* Alfred is eating some hamburgers while seating on the bench. He was daydreaming. He noticed Arthur, talking to somebody. "He wooks iwwitated… *chomp* (he looks irritated)

Alfred took a peek on what was going on in there. He tried to listen to their conversation. "What's happening in there?"He looks at them and saw them seriously. "WH-what the… what's with this serious atmosphere…?" then he hid.

"Eliza, I don't want to be involved at that kind of things. I don't feel like doing those this year… Even though I want to do it to him, I just can't…Please tell them about it."

"I know… but… err… sorry to say this but… what's with that speech… it doesn't fit you Arthur… Hmm… it's their wish. There's no choice..."

"Tell me something about him that will make me want to kill him…"

"He likes girls and is breaking their heart! Doesn't it make you angry?"

"Then? Is that all?"

Elizabeth thinks deeply. "I guess I have no choice." Then he spoke to Arthur. "He said that you're a serious guy, and that you're dangerous. Because you're a gay!"

"That Idiotic Flirter? I'll really kill him! Fine then… I'll do it!"

"Yey! Then, I'll be going now! Austria is calling me… bye then"

"Humph…What an idiotic flirter." Arthur noticed a plastic of hamburgers near the bush. "Hamburgers?" Then he remembered that Alfred is the only ones who like hamburgers. "It's him, huh…?"

He called Alfred's attention which made him shocked. "Get out now, transferee. I know that you're peeking."

Alfred smiles. "R-Really… eh…" *silence* "S-Sorry! It wasn't my fault! Really! I didn't peek on purpose! But… please tell me what's going on… *pouts*"

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business."

"Why… It's because… I always help many people with my advices?" *thinks* "but… some of them help a lot… I shouldn't say it to him… or else I'll get killed by this guy…"

"Really…? Humph… I don't need your help, four-eyed guy"

He pouted. "Just tell me about it, maybe I can help. What are you talking about? I want to know!"

"Even though I will tell you, you won't be much of help. So, there's no way—"he saw Alfred became depressed… "Fine then… Actually…" Arthur explained what was going on and Alfred got scared.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>-to be continued-<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I am not as good as the other authors, but my only priority is to deliver my own story for people to be entertained. My English grammar is only an average, so please forgive me if I have some wrong grammars. Correct me please! Ne? *smiles* Enjoy Reading!

Chapter 2 of Hetalia- UKxUS

Enjoy READING!

* * *

><p>-Continuation-<p>

"WHAT? You-! You know how to curse people, Arthur? S-scary… O.o"

"Humph… yeah, I can put up some black magic to my enemies. I can curse you too, you know. Oh, I can also see supernatural creatures."

"Don't scare me like that, idiot… I hate those kinds of creatures… So… how do you curse people? And who is that person?"

"It's not of your business…Why don't you finish your food first? The next class is about to start… I'll be going now."

*chomp* "Wait! Here are some hamburgers for you. It's really tasty! Be sure to eat it too!" Arthur didn't say anything and just ate the hamburger. Alfred, on the other side, is eating while chatting with Arthur, even though he's the only one who's talking.

"So, what will happen to the guy you've curse?"

"Hmm, there are many possibilities, but I'll just tell you some… like, he can suffer from sickness, poor grades, low popularity and a big failure, being lonely forever, and most of all, Die."

"H-he's really scary!" he thought. "T-then…. What will happen to you?"

"I don't know what will happen this time, *chomp* but I can suffer too. Well, that's a possibility. The other things that can happen to me are none of your busine-"Alfred cut down what Arthurs' going to say.

"No! That isn't right… Hmmm… If that is a dangerous job, then don't do it. C-cursing people are bad. It's bad for the Earth! And also, it is my business too! I also care for you since you're my classmate! "

Arthur stared at him blankly and looked down. "Why…? Why do you care for me, even though I treat you like a stranger?"

"Why? Hmm… Hmmm…. I-I wonder… I just felt like that… But, when I'm with you, I felt at ease… And… I don't want you to get hurt!"

Arthur smirked. Then the bell rang, which surprised Alfred and fell on the ground.

"Ouch..." Arthur stares closely at Alfred. "It's time… Oh, Your name is Alfred, right? You got some guts to talk with me. You are really different from the other people who're scared at me."

"oh… r-really… b-but actually, you're not scary at all, Arthur! So, can you please move a little bit further? I-I can't get up while your f-face is close to me…" Alfred blushed while saying it. Arthur noticed it, and smirked.

"What are you smirking at, A-Arthur? You're giving me Goosebumps..!"

"Oh, sorry... did I scare you? I just noticed that you blushed. I just thought that you're cute."

"C-cute…? Hey! I'm not a girl! Don't give me that kind of reason!"

"You just don't listen, don't you? I guess I have no choice, eh? Punishment time~!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hands and went into the tree beside them. Alfred is shivering and thinking about the punishment that Arthur's going to do.

"Is he going to curse me too? S-somebody… HELP ME!"

Arthur noticed his shivering hands, as well as his body.

"You're scared? Don't worry; this is just a small punishment. It won't hurt you that much. Oops, I guess I need to correct what I have said… You need to worry about this punishment, because for sure you won't be able to sleep."

"W-what kind of punishment is that? Really? Don't tell me, it's a curse? No! I won't allow you!"

"Curse? Maybe you can call it that way…" Arthur saw the hamburger that he's eating a while ago and got an idea. He ate it and stared at Alfred. "You ready?"

"Of course I'm not! And wait, that's my hamburger!" he shouted.

Arthur holds him tightly which gave Alfred pain.

"w-what? It hurts… let go of me already! I don't want to be cursed! Never!" Arthur gets his hamburger. "You want this hamburger? *snicker* Bleeh."

"You are seriously annoying Arthur! Give my Hamburger back!"

Arthur stared at him and looked closer, which made Alfred stunned, "What again?"

"You're really cute. May I kiss you?"

"Of course not! I'm not gay!"

Arthur grinned and kisses him. Alfred, on the other hand, faints and murmured. "This can't be happening… This can't be… Ahhh! Arthur, You stupid idiot! Idiot…"

Alfred blushed again. Arthur leaned and kisses him, again and again. "I will make you like me" Was the only and last thing that Arthur said to Alfred.

"What's with that…?"

"My curse, for you. Should I repeat it?"

"No thanks." Alfred replied hastily while blushing. Arthur hugged him and said, "I like you." Alfred hugged him back, which made Arthur surprised. "Are you accepting me now?" he asked.

"I am not yet sure whether I'll reject you or not. But… Th-This is just for today, eyebrows!"

"Hey! Don't give some weird names! But I'll make you accept me. Remember that well!" And the both of them teased each other non-stop.

**40 minutes later…**

The two of them came back to their classroom and was been scolded by the teacher. Alfred was bowing hysterically because they were late.

Of course, Alfred got upset somehow. But the thing that Alfred really upsets him the most was that he was the only one who was been scolded, not Arthur.

Alfred looked at Arthur, with an evil stare. Arthur noticed that Alfred was looking at him, since Alfred was giving an evil aura towards him.

All of their classmate was looking at the both of them and was looking at them blankly.

They start murmuring at each others' ears about them. Something like… "What happened?" "What's wrong?" and many more.

Arthur ignored them but then he heard someone said, "Have they fallen at each other, already? That's fast!"

Arthur looked at her, the person who said that and smiled. Then the girl stood up and shouted, "I AM CORRECT?" Arthur nodded. "Kyaa~! Give us some proof, Arthur-sama!"

"Oh… Should I? Then…" He looked at Alfred who was giving him a bad aura and was staring at him angrily.

Arthur stood up and called their attention. Alfred was confused and didn't know what he will do. The teacher even stopped talking.

Arthur looked at his teacher. "Sorry for being rude."

Then Arthur looked at Alfred again and kisses him.

All of girls in their class, even the teacher, shouted "Kyaa! I-It's a kiss! A kiss from Arthur-sama!" while the boys in their class got worried.

"Poor Alfred, this is his first day but… many things has happened already.

Alfred got a bad luck, really." After talking, one of them stood up and left the classroom and shouted about them.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

It has become a rumor. It was entitled "Alfred and Arthur's kiss." The both of them looked at each other.

Arthur doesn't care about that rumor, but Alfred was really worried. "It's your fault. Give me a reason about how did you like me!"

"Hmm… I don't even know. But the only thing that I can say is that you are the first person who got some guts to say that phrase on me, which made me like you more."

"That phrase?"

"I don't want you to get hurt! Something like that."

Alfred blushed and remained silent. "You got some nerves, Alfred. I really like you." Arthur said. The students around them heard what Arthur said and then they shouted, "Ayiie~!"

Alfred loses his patience and grabs Arthur. They hide on the tree and remained there.

Alfred stares at him while he's pouting. This time, Arthur blushed. But Alfred smacked Arthur which startled Arthur. "Serves you right! It's your fault that…that…"

"that?"

"That…I… come to like you, eyebrows!" Arthur was surprised at his sudden confession and hugged him. "Great!"

"Don't be happy about it. But… what did you do to that guy? The one that you cursed?"

"Don't worry about him. I just gave him a cruse that will lose his popularity, most likely with the girls."

"You bad jerk."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Uhmm… I'm sorry if my English was bad, but I still want you to give my gratitude. Please give me a review about this story so that I can decide whether I'll do another story, but it's for the other couples ^^ Thanks again! Have a nice day! *thinks* I still have a lot of works to do! Sayonara~~<strong>


End file.
